Anastasia's Ball
by Dramaqueen104
Summary: Week's after finding her Grandma and her past, marrying Dimitri. Anastasia grandma throw a ball for their wedding. The ball it self brings back the memories of her childhood.
1. The royal world

*** Okay, I know I'm a little late when it comes to this movie but, it's one of my favorites. I hope that you like it! **

** Young Anastasia walks through the ballroom. Just moments before the girl's Grandmother enters, The Dowager Empress Marie, when the doors open Anastasia ran toward her Grandma at the full speed her legs would carry her.**

**"Grandma, your home; I missed you sooo much!" Anastasia say as she jumps in to her grandmother's arms.**

**"Anastasia, dear girl, how have I lived without your hugs."**

"**How was Paris, Grandmamma?" Anastasia laughed as her grandma spin her.**

**"It was wonderful, but it not the same without you. One day we'll travel together." The empress whispered in the young girl ear.**

**A deep voice interrupts the laughter come from the two.**

**"Anastasia; you must get ready now." The Czar of Russia declared.**

**"Yes, father. I will." She said running past him.**

**The next thing that Anastasia saw were her feet hitting the marble floor the room as she runs to her mother waiting on the steps. Then everything fades to black.**

**Anastasia wakes up from the dream. Her dreams now filled with memories of the past she could find before the night she met the Grand Dowager Empress Marie. The night she found that love can cause the greatest miracles and spark the mind free from the hold. She had a ball to go to tonight. This is her ball, Dmitri resting at the hotel from the night before. Somehow he always gets hurt. Now, that they're married he didn't try to hide the pain. But now that she was alone to walk into a ball. This ball was supposed to be a celebration of the marriage. **

**Later she stood outside the golden doors, looking over to her Grandmother for the courage to walk through those huge doors. The doors open bright colors filled the room into font of her. **


	2. The ball

**Chapter two:**

**The room was filled with women in beautiful dress that looked like angles; and men so strong and with grace. The last time she remembers standing in this scene she was dancing with her father. Her mother had her in a gold dress with a tiara. Her life has changed so much; her only family is her Grandma and Dmitri.**

**"Hello, Anastasia." Her grandmother wore a worried face, seeing her drift off.**

**"Sorry Grandma." **

**"Anastasia, this Princess Georgia. She uses to play with you when you come to visit me." Her voice held a question of do you remember her?**

**"It is nice to see you again, or meet you again." Anastasia said to a beautiful girl in pink dress.**

**"Yes, I guess both. I haven't seen you in what ten years." The girl held Anastasia eyes; it was hard not to see the understanding in the light blue irises.**

"**I truthfully can say I have no clue how long it has been, I remember few things from my childhood. I would assume you would know better than I. "**

"**You probably right, I feel as if we should catch up. Would you mind having tea with me later this week?"**

"**That's would be nice, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me; I need to speak with the other guest." Anastasia said .The girl smile and move by Anastasia.**

**As the night went on she could see herself dancing with her farther, playing with her sister. Watching in envy while her older sisters dance with matches their farther pick. Handsome men, with strong in character, loving in natural, but they were fighters. She wished she could have had that chance. Her sisters had the same sassy personality as her.**

**Thorough out the next hour Anastasia meet more, friends and distance relatives. She danced twice and only ate a few appetizers. While waiting for the dinner to started Dmitri walked in the door. Anastasia ran literary and jumped in his arms.**

**"Wow, you really missed me." Dimitri said in a half cough **

**"Well, what do you expect when you leave me here all alone?" Anastasia said as him put her on the ground. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen; dinner is served." A tall servant said.**


	3. The Dinner

***Author's note: Hello! 8D Here's the new chapter of Anastasia's Ball. All I ask is that you review and more chapters shall follow! ~Dramaqueen104**

**The dining room was almost as beautiful as the ballroom. The room had not only a candle lit chandler but angels painted on the roof of the room. The table was the length of the room, with gold gobbets and white plates with gold trim. Waiters and servants waiting for command, and to top it all there in the back of the room was the portrait of Anastasia and her sisters. She misses them greatly at times like these. Women and men poured in to the room, taking their seats, talking to their neighbors. Anastasia hand was snatch; she turned to see her grandmother smiling face.**

**"I miss them too." She said looking at the picture.**

**"Grandmamma, do you think their watching us?" Anastasia voice held hope.**

**"I know they are, child. Now come we're sitting down here." Pulling her along as she said the words. Dmitri was already sitting near the head of the table; looking confused as he really was. When Anastasia sat down beside him, an instanced smile busted onto his face.**

**"I'm a little confused to what I'm supposed to be doing." He said with a shy smile**

**"It's fine, I barely remember either," She took his hand and gave to a squeeze, "I'm glad you came, it is hard being here."**

**"I'm happy to make you happy."**

**"Well in that case…" She pulled on his arm**

**"Children, stop that; we're in public after all." Empress Marie called to them.**

**"Sorry Grandmamma; I forget my manners." Anastasia smile toward her grandmother.**

**The dinner started ****with a ****stupendous**** cream of mushroom soup with broccoli and cheese, and a salad to accomplice it. The main course was a swan breast in a light sauce with fresh grown eggplant with a cinnamon coating, serve with a nice red wine. Desert was a rum cake. As the dinner went on there was a joy that filled the room, laughter and conversation that made the room fell like a magic land. She remember wanting to be in this room with her father. Instead she had to go to bed with her sisters; she was always treated like a baby. Her older sisters always were picking on her, treating like an infant with no brain in her head. She missed them greatly and wanted them to be here in times like these. Her two oldest were allowed before … All she wanted was to join when they went to a ball or a dinner party. Anastasia awakens from her thoughts by her grandmother getting up to make a toast.**

**"Dear friends, family- I ask you to join me in toast the marriage of my granddaughter and her new husband. I only wish that her father and mother were here to see the young beautiful women she was become, with the wisdom of her father, and the grace of her mother. Let us raise our glass to the future, my light, to my granddaughter Anastasia." The entire glasses rose up for the couple and the doors open for the second half of the ball.**


	4. Let's say goodnight

Writer's note: Ladies and gentlemen this will be the last entry in this storey. I hope you like it, yes I know it very short and I'm sorry about that by I didn't think of and way to bring it out more. Review are welcome, I live to hear from you people out here. Dramaqueen104, out.

The ball room sparkles as couple dance, the women smile and look happy and at peace with the life they have. In the middle were Dmitri and Anastasia; her dress twirl as she spins around. She seemed to gleam with excitement, which could fill the room. She was happy, in love, had a family and a past.

The rest of the evening when by, faster than the start. Between the dance and talking with newly found friends and old relatives. At the end of the ball she had to say a speech, something she didn't really feel like doing. The ball was coming to a close and she didn't want to see it happen, none the less it did.

Her Grandmamma got on stage, "It is time for us as hosts to stay good night and thank you for coming. My Granddaughter will come up here and give her farewell speech then you may leave as you wish." She bowed gracefully and walk to the side of the stage.

Anastasia took her spot on the stage, "Ladies, (pause…) gentlemen, I haven't done this much in the last few years. I want to thank you for being her tonight it was a lovely evening for all of us up here. I thank you for celebrating my marriage and for the lovely memories we have made tonight I have so very few. I thank you for the gifts and company you brought. I hope to see you all in the not so distance future. I wish you good night and pleasant dreams." After her speech she bowed like her grandmamma and walk to the door to personally say good night to every one of them. As the doors close on the huge room and hour or so later; she remember her first step on her journey here, and started to sing "_dancing bears, painted wings…_


End file.
